


Pee-Pee Pants City

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Funny, M/M, just a bunch of giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: “What is the dumbest thing I’ve ever said, Neeg?” Carl asks randomly. Well, it seemed random, but this was a game they both played.





	Pee-Pee Pants City

“What is the dumbest thing I’ve ever said, Neeg?” Carl asks randomly. Well, it seemed random, but this was a game they both played. Ask a question, get an answer, give an answer. They even had a stupid little tally board.

Negan looked up from his spot on the couch, perking up an eyebrow and grinning that stupid-ass grin that makes Carl both melt and roll his one good eye.

“Just answer the damn question, old man.” He sniped, sitting up in their bed and situating to lie on his stomach and wait.

“Alright, you little shit. Hold the fuck on.” Negan let a small bit of growl slip into the edges of his voice, thinking for a moment.

A few moments passed before Negan laughed to himself, pointing at the mini kitchen.

“Last week, when you said that we should fuckin’ color coordinate the damn decor in there.” Negan continued laughing, just to rub it in his face. Carl reddened a little and threw a pillow at the older man.

“That was a joke and you know it, asshole.” He huffed.

“Yeah, yeah. What about me? Dumbest thing I’ve ever said.” Negan asked, just itching to hear what Carl had to come up with.

“Pee-pee pants city.” Carl stated, almost immediately. He thought of his answer before he’d even asked Negan for his.

“Excuse me?” He asked, leaning forward.

“Now, I have never-“

“The night we met. Really, are you that senile?” Carl snorted, “You did!” He damn near squeaked when Negan gave him a pointed look.

“Alright, here, listen. You stepped out of your fucking trailer and you asked if we were pissin’ ourselves yet, right? Remember?” He got a nod and a squint from his lover.

“Okay, so why don’t you remember not getting a reply and saying that it ‘was gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon.’?” Carl asked, mimicking the man and seeing him roll his eyes.

“I think you’re full of shit, kid.” He huffed, going back to thumbing through whatever he was reading.

Carl laughed and got up, curling up on the couch next to him, pretending to read aloud what was on the page.

“And the sexy old man delivered all the scared little villagers…. to pee-pee pants city.” Carl announced, snorting and letting giggles bubble from his stomach, just for Negan to shake his head and close the book.

“You still on this shit?” Negan asked, acting as if he was annoyed, but he liked seeing Carl like this, all giggly and happy.

“If you don’t cut it the hell out, I’m gonna have to take you to ‘pee-pee pants town’ or whatever the fuck you’re talking about.” Negan threatened, lifting his hands to make a motion that he was going to tickle the boy.

“Such a dick, can’t let me enjoy anything, can you? I’m not scared of you, I just don’t want to accidentally break your cute-ass nose.” Carl huffed, kissing his nose and making his way back to the bed, sticking his tongue out.

Negan just shook his head, not able to focus on the book again, going over every second of the night he met Carl, knowing for absolute positive that he did, in fact, say what Carl said he had. But he couldn’t just give in to that, could he?


End file.
